


Sometimes You Must Meet to Understand

by romanticia



Series: How their relationship came to be [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Defense Lawyer!Gintoki, F/F, F/M, Fluff, GinHiji - Freeform, GinHijiGin, Gintoki/Hijikata - Freeform, Jealousy, Kissing, LGBTQ, M/M, Masochism, Multi, OOC, Original Character(s), Out of Character behavior, Policeman!Hijikata, Policeman!Sougo, S&M, Spin the Bottle, blind group date, goukon, sadists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticia/pseuds/romanticia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sougo drags Hijikata to a LGBTQ goukon, and Hijikata meets someone whom he falls for immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Must Meet to Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this, I hope you like it!

 

 

 

 

Hijikata scowled.

Damn that Sougo! Why did he have to have such an annoying kohai? That goddamn brat just invaded Hijikata's apartment --when did he get the extra key from Hijikata?!-- forced Hijikata out, and brought him where?

A goukon.

Not just a goukun, an LBGTQ goukun. Now, it wasn't that Hijikata was homophobic, but he didn't remember telling anybody --Sougo in particular-- that he was gay or anything.

Sure he'd kissed a few guys before, but he wasn't attracted to them. He'd never openly checked one out or acted interested in a guy, so why had Sougo brought him here? Hijikata couldn't think of any other reason for Sougo to bring him hear except to irritate or embarrass him.

And not just that, but Sougo had the balls to leave him. By himself. In this weird, unfamiliar place, with a ton of people he didn't know.

A few people had tried talking to Hijikata, but he was so awkward, cold and unfriendly that they had all been quick to leave, male or female, making him feel even worse.

Finally, he spotted Sougo after a thin girl ran away from him crying, sitting on a sofa. He was about to go up and kill him when somebody in front of him moved, and Hijikata saw who he was sitting and talking with.

 

 

 

 

Sougo laughed. This guy was so amusing, he was funny, charismatic and outgoing. He also had the same tastes as Sougo did, making it easy for them to talk about all sorts of things. After a while of babbling, talking about movies and hair and god knows what else, the guy asked Sougo a question that stopped him in his tracks.

"Who's that guy you were with earlier?"

Sougo looked at him. "Are you interested?"

"Yeah, I guess," he smiled. "He seems like my type."

Sougo was smiling his trademark evil smirk. "What did you say your name was again?"

 

 

 

 

Hijikata couldn't help but stare. He was _attractive._

His hair was a silvery white colour that shined in the light of the room, his red eyes looked cool, calm and confident, his expression was friendly and outgoing, this guy simply drew light to himself. No, that wasn't true. He _radiated_ light.

His movements were fluid and graceful, his teeth blindingly white, his clothes were new and looked like they came straight off a cover of a magazine, one that he probably modeled for. He looked _good_. If Hijikata had seen him on the streets, he had no doubt that this man would be giving autographs to the people around him. 

After a few moments of staring slack jawed and wide eyed, he quickly regained his composure and sat in a chair where he had perfect view of this perfect specimen of a human being, wondering whether he was actor, model or both.

Hijikata had thought he himself looked good, with his tight black jeans, leather boots and black button up, but this man. . . hot damn.

It wasn't that the clothes were super fabulous, as far as he could see there were no big names or brands on the open, but the way he wore them, slim black jeans, leather boots, and Hijikata couldn't look up further than that because in this model's hands were a pair of _glasses._

Red, thick rectangular glasses. Hot damn. He gulped, thinking of this sexy man in glasses. Hijikata wasn't gay, but this man was his type.

He wore a tight, red lined black shirt, hugging all his abs and chest, and holy fuck it was open. The zipper was down to the middle of his chest, showing off his perfect looking, hard, yet slightly pale chest, and shit a man's chest never turned him on this much before. Behind him was a white jacket with blue swirls. 

He watched the natural looking --it probably was natural because there was no gel in his hair, it all looked soft and smooth-- perm haired beautiful man talk comfortably with some girls sitting beside him, and tried to listen for his voice. His voice would probably be something amazing, enough to give him an eargasm Hijikata thought, before he stopped and realized that he was talking to _girls._

Girls. As in not Sougo. Wasn't he just talking to Sougo?  Hijikata whipped around, trying to find that damned kohai of his. Sure enough, he found that brat standing by the punch stand --what kind of goukun even has a punch stand? Was this even a goukun? It wasn't like any other goukun he ever attended, but then again he'd hadn't attended many-- smirking right at Hijikata.

Hijikata knew he had been caught ~~oogling~~ staring at that sexy man, and Sougo knew it as well. He tried to hide the embarrassment he felt by scowling, but the angry flush on his cheeks gave it away. Hijikata stomped up towards him.

When he got there, he glared and scowled everywhere angrily, and tried to calm down by pouring himself some punch. "You little shit, bastard why the hell would you--"

Sougo cut him off. "His name is Sakata Gintoki," he started with that monotone voice of his. "He's at U of Tokyo like us, but is studying law, aiming to become a defense lawyer. He's 23 and single, bisexual," Sougo now sounded amused.

Gintoki, that was his name. Hijikata gulped, before remembering his surroundings, He glared at the young sadist, ignoring the prominent flush on his cheeks.

"L-like hell I care! I didn't ask," he snarled, glad Sougo had told him.

Sougo smirked yet again.

"Sure thing Hijikata-san. I guess that means you won't mind when I say that I like him, right?"

Hijikata stiffened, his heartbeat starting to quicken. What? What did Sougo just say? He must be joking. There's no way that Sougo would be interested in Gintoki. . . right?

"He's totally my type and he said I'm his type too," Sougo commented causally.

Hijikata could feel something breaking in him. Sougo. . .was Gintoki's type? If Gintoki liked Sougo, there was no way that he'd be into him, he was Sougo's complete opposite! He tried to act like nothing was wrong, like he was okay with the fact that his dream guy wasn't anywhere near interested in him, but his face fell and it was clear to anyone who gave him a second glance that he was upset. Gintoki rejecting him, not being interested in him was all he could think about. 

They probably would be good together. His shitty kouhair was attractive, and they looked so natural when talking to each other. Hijikata swallowed thickly, whipping his head around when he heard Sougo snickering. He was instantly on the defense, ready to snarl at the little bastard, angry and upset that Sougo had a better chance with Gintoki than Hijikata did.

Sougo was looking at him. "Joking, joking. Hijikata-san, I was just joking so don't look so sad okay?" His tone was mocking and Hijikata felt an angry flush rising to his face.

"L-Like hell I'm sad! Die, you stupid bastard Sougo!" Sougo ignored his outburst.

"He has a thing for dark hair, and is into BDSM. He is looking for a male partner who won't break easily," Sougo casually said, taking a sip of some punch.

Hijikata, who was taking a sip of punch as well at that moment, almost choked. Luckily years of being around Sougo and cigarettes helped him redirect the punch onto the proper path, and he swallowed thickly, eyes wide. He swallowed again to get rid of the droll that was pooling at the corners of his mouth.

BDSM? If Hijikata wasn't interested before, he definitely would have been after hearing that. He thought of Gintoki tying him up, taking him roughly from behind, using a variety of fun toys such as dildos and vibrators and ropes and candles, and shit, he needed to stop before he became fully erect.

"Y-yeah?" The mayo obsessed tsundere tried to play it off.

Sougo, who was carefully watching him the whole time analyzed every look that came across Hiikata's face in the above few lines. Shock, astonishment, excitement and hope, Sougo was very pleased.

Startling Hijikata, he quickly turned around and tapped a nearby girl's shoulder. Unable to make out their conversation, as they were whispering, Hijikata stood there wary of what was to come. After a moment, the girl glanced at Hijikata for a moment, before looking out to the small crowd. She smiled at Sougo, and after another moment nodded.

"Hey everyone, we're going to be playing spin the bottle over here," she yelled out, waiting a moment before taking an empty bottle from a girl beside her.

There were some murmurs and laughs as people made there way over to the girl, and the punch table. Hijikata slinked into the side of the crowd, where he could conveniently see both Gintoki and the girl and Sougo. A few people remained behind, and Hijikata was about to go join the non-players when he saw Gintoki, and waited. Would Gintoki come? Would he play too?

In total there were about half of the people in the room standing around, waiting for the game, while a few couples and stuff sat back and talked or whatever.

The girl frowned a moment, looking at the large group. "We'll have two games going, you can join either," she said, taking a second empty bottle from the table.

She passed the bottle to two different people, and everyone surrounded them, groups forming. The first was slightly larger than the second. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gintoki joining the second, and he followed.

Sougo didn't bother hiding his laugh, his gleeful giggles, but Hijikata took no notice. He sat just about directly across of Gintoki, and watched Gintoki interact with the punk girl and tomboy he was sitting beside. God, he was so attractive!

Suddenly, Gintoki turned and looked at him, staring at Hijikata right in the eye. Hijikata's eyes widened and he stiffened, not noticing Sougo who came to sit in a spot where he could see both Gintoki and Hijikata. A blush covered Hijikata's cheeks and he quickly looked away from the messy silver haired man. After a moment, he peered up at Gintoki from under his eyelashes and blushed even harder when he saw that Gintoki was looking straight at him.

Finally, that girl from before came back, and Hijikata looked at her, eager for the distraction. "Hey, does anyone have the app Smart Bottle? It's for spin the bottle, it randomly gives you a body part, action and time. So, like it--" she cut herself off when a green haired girl near her raised her hand.

"I have got it, do you want me to explain?"

The other girl nodded. "That'd be a great help, thanks," she walked away.

All eyes were on the green haired girl, who smiled, holding out her phone for everyone to see. Hijikata wondered if she was cosplaying, she was wearing a blue and white maid uniform and had her green hair in a braid. There was a bolt in her hair and she looked quite cute, if not robotic.

"So after somebody goes, you click the button and it gives you a body part, action and time like she just said. The players, rather than kissing, have to do the action to the assigned body part for the certain amount of time. When we start it up, we can chose what we want to appear as an option. I think it will be easier if do this as we play, so I'll just start it up," she fiddled on her phone for a moment.

"I have a list here that says lips, cheek, neck, hand, thigh, lips again, foot, arm, stomach, ear, chin, knee, player's choice, and yet again lips. The actions are kissing, sucking, licking, biting, kissing again and player's choice. For the time we have 15 seconds, 30 seconds, 45 seconds, a minute, a minute and a half, two, three, four and five minutes. Does anybody not like any of these?"

Random people called out different things, and the list was shortened. After a few moments, she looked up.

"Understood. So now we have lips three times, cheek, neck, ear, and player's choice. All of the actions are still there, kissing twice, licking, sucking, biting, and player's choice. And for the time, Everything three minutes and up was eliminated. Is everyone okay with that?"

There were hums of yes from the group, and the girl set her phone down on the floor. "So, who's starting?"

The gorgeous blond guy with the bottle held it up. "I'll start," he offered with a charming smile, and there was another hum of yes and okays. Hijikata wondered if he was a host.

The charismatic guy spun the bottle. There were about 14 people in this group and there was around an equal number of males and females, but Hijikata wasn't interested in any body but Gintoki.

The bottle landed on a blond haired tomboy in a firefighter shirt who blushed. The green haired robot, er, girl touched the screen of her phone and after a moment, held it up for everybody to see. "You have got ear, suck and 45 seconds," she said. The two of them got up and into the middle of the circle everybody was sitting in and did just that. After what was supposedly 45 seconds, the robotic girl's phone went off and the couple startled apart.

Hijikata stole a glance at Gintoki, and it was just his luck that Gintoki was looking right back at him. With a sexy, mysterious and just goddamn hot look on his face. Gintoki hadn't looked away from him the whole time, and god, Hijikata was affected by it. It took everything that he was to not look back at Gintoki but his hand was fidgeting and he knew he was blushing.

He finally managed to distract himself when the firefighter girl spun the bottle and it landed on a girl with blue hair in a headband. Hijikata remembered hearing sometime earlier that she was an art student, specializing in carving and iron melding. A blacksmith, essentially.

Hijikata tried to pay attention, but his thoughts easily wandered to Gintoki every few seconds. Did Gintoki enjoy watching the girl lick the others neck? Was he turned on? His eyes flickered to the silver haired man, but he was watching the girls casually.

The bottle spinned a few more times, a few more people went, before it landed on Sougo, who was sitting midway between Hijikata and Gintoki. Hijikata blinked. What? Since when had Sougo been there? What? Sougo moved to the middle and let the long blue haired girl bite his neck for a minute for he spun the bottle. 

The bottle landed on Gintoki.

Hijikata's heart dropped. Sougo said he was joking when he said he was interested in Gintoki, but you could never tell if he was lying or not. He held his breath as the robot-maid, whom he'd mentally named Tama for convenience's sake, touched her phone. It landed on player's choice, player's choice and one minute.

He watched his damned kohai and silver haired love get up and sit in the middle of the circle, and his heart wouldn't stop pounding in his chest.

Please let Sougo choose something innocent, like licking his ear, please.

And it was just his luck that Sougo announced "This is spin the bottle, so I'll go with the traditional and kiss your lips," before proceeding to attack Gintoki's lips.

Hijikata's eyes widened in horror. What if. . .Even if Sougo said he wasn't interested in Gintoki and was telling the truth about that, what if . . . Gintoki was interested in Sougo? Sougo's hair wasn't dark, but Sougo was openly into BDSM and wouldn't break. He would be an ideal partner for Gintoki, who was looking for someone like that.

He watched Sougo kiss Gintoki with a ferocity he wanted Gintoki to kiss him with. Sougo was straddling Gintoki's lap, his hand on the perm heads face. There tongues swirled each other, and it was a perfect, hot kiss.

But Gintoki wasn't kissing _him._

He tried to look away, but he couldn't. Time stilled, and every second felt like an eternity in itself. Watching the guy he hated kiss the guy he liked. . . He swallowed thickly.

Hijikata couldn't watch any more, couldn't take it, but yet at the same time he just couldn't look away, a major part of him was a little heartbroken seeing Gintoki kiss another guy, but a small, tiny part of him wanted to see how Gintoki would kiss, was he any good? After only a moment of watching he could confirm it. Gintoki had skills that would drive anyone crazy in bed. . . including Hijikata.

Finally, finally the timer rang. Sougo broke their mouths apart, and Hijikata's heart lightened, but tightened up when Sougo didn't get off Gintoki's lap and proceeded to whisper something in his ear, to which Gintoki had laughed at.

Gintoki's eyes met his, and Hijikata looked away.

 

 

 

 

Gintoki looked at the raven haired man across from him. The mayonnaise addict, as Souichiro called him, was clearly interested in him, and Gintoki confirmed that when he saw how he looked so hurt after his kiss with the young sadist.

He was obviously trying to look normal, but the way he bit his lip and clenched his fists, Gintoki thought it was adorable. That Souichiro kid wasn't lying. He looked at the boy on his lap, who was looking at the guy --Gintoki was sure that Oogushi-kun was his name-- as well. Souichiro looked at Gintoki knowingly. They shared a look, and knew they were on the same page. Finally the young sadist got off his lap, and they both got up.

"You're not a bad kisser," he said monotonously.

Gintoki smiled back. "You aren't either," and that was the end of that.

When Gintoki spinned the bottle for his turn, he paid no attention to the bottle and watched Oogushi-kun.

Oogushi-kun was watching the bottle with an avid focus, and his shoulders slumped in defeat when the bottle landed on a smoking light green haired girl with a Yoshiwara accent.

Gintoki couldn't help but smile at the nicotine addict's sadness. He was so cute. 

 

 

 

 

It was only a few turns after Gintoki that somebody spun the bottle to land on Hijikata. A thin, young looking boy with glasses was blushing, and looked nervous.

Beside him was the threat. A cute looking girl with brown hair in a ponytail and a peachy flowered dress was staring --no, glaring daggers-- at him. Hijikata guessed she was the Megane's sister or something of the sort.

He gulped at Tama when she touched the electronic screen and said, "Kiss. . ."

He was sweating like crazy. He sighed in relief when she continued.

"Cheek, 20 seconds." That wasn't so bad, he'd prefer not being touched by the young teen with a ten foot pole, but. . . Gintoki was watching.

Reluctantly, he got up and sat in the middle. Megane awkwardly shuffled beside him, and Hijikata wondered if he was even allowed to be here, you had to be 16 or older to get in, so why was this pre-pubescent child in here? And why did he have to have his cheek kissed for a third of a minute by said child?

Hijikata's eyes flickered to Gintoki, who was watching him intently. His eyes widened, and felt a blush spreading on his face. Out of no where, a dirty thought came into his mind. . . He was tied up, panting, and Gintoki was standing over him, touching his thigh with one hand and nipple with another, looking at him with that same intense look, before plunging into his--

No!

No, no no no no! Unacceptable! Having erotic thoughts like that in public? What? Huh?

The timer beeped, startling Hijikata out of his thoughts. Huh? How much time had passed? Megane had just kissed his cheek while he had an awfully dirty thought about Gintoki and him?

Megane jumped off him, blushing heavily. Hijikata moved back to his spot, and someone beside him passed him the bottle.

He watched with a lot of hope as it spun, hoping and hoping it would land on Gintoki. But, no, it was just his luck that it landed on someone else.

The girly looking guy, (or was it guyish looking girl?) had long dark blue hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a white jacket over a shirt he couldn't see and black pants. And they were wearing an eye patch.

Tama touched her phone and read out "Kiss, lips and 2 minutes."

Hijikata reluctantly made his way back into the circle when the guy-girl spoke.

"Um, sorry, but I only kiss women," he/she said while looking at Megane's sister, who blushed.

Hijikata blinked. Awkward! What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? An embarrassed flush found its way on Hijikata's face, and he knew he had a scowl as well.

It was quiet a moment before Tama spoke. "That is okay. The point of this game is to have fun and we do not want anybody to feel uncomfortable."

Hijikata was uncomfortable.

God, why did this troublesome person be who the bottle land on? To him, he didn't care who the bottle landed on if it wasn't Gintoki.

A sexy voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"I'll kiss him for you."

Hijikata's eyes widened. Gintoki had just said that to the guy-girl, who nodded with a thanks.

Gintoki. . . would kiss him?

Hijikata sat there, eyes wide while Gintoki moved up into the middle of the circle. There were whispers of ' _he's cute'_ when he moved his silver permy hair out of his face and smiled at Hijikata, who blushed ferociously.

Slowly, he moved into the middle of the circle. Gintoki was sitting, and Hijikata awkwardly plopped down in front of him, face red and not meeting his gaze.

"Hey, do you want to lead?" Gintoki asked him in a hot low voice, startling Hijikata out of his bones. He remembered his previous thoughts of Gintoki taking him hard and by force, and couldn't have said yes if he wanted to. Which he didn't.

"N-no," he muttered, before clearing his throat. "Ah, um, y-you can."

Gintoki's hand pulled Hijikata towards him. All of a sudden, Hijikata was on Gintoki's lap, the latter wearing a seducing smile. The mayo addict stared, blushing hard, unable to move or think.

Gintoki didn't give Hijikata another moment, gently pushing the raven haired man down by the neck. Their lips connected, and Hijikata' eyes fell shut immediately.

Their lips met softly at first, and Hijikata didn't notice how Tama started the timer behind them. Hijikata was stiff, heart pounding in his chest with his lips shut together tightly. Gintoki made it easy on him by kissing him softly and innocently at first, the way innocent kids kiss each other.

Gintoki's lips were soft against his, and they tasted sweet, like the strawberry lip balm Sougo bought for Hijikata as a joke. His breath also smelled sweet, and though he wouldn't say it, he liked it. Liked kissing Gintoki, liked smelling Gintoki's breath and tasting his lips.

Quite quickly, Hijikata began to relax. He put his hands on Gintoki's shoulders to support his weight, and after Gintoki patiently licked and sucked on his lips he tentatively opened them.

Gintoki was quick to take advantage of that, his tongue slowly but surely, in a way that left Hijikata breathless, explored every inch of Hijikata's mouth. As they hit the minute and a half mark, Hijikata and Gintoki weren't even kissing anymore, they were full on making out.

So when the timer rang, Hijikata didn't even hear it. Only after Gintoki gently pulled apart did he open his eyes and pull away, noticing where they were. The flush on his face had become shades lighter, but darkened again when he heard the hooting and whistling the others in the group were giving them.

He glanced at Gintoki shyly, awstruck by the amazing kiss he just received. Gintoki was smiling, accepting the teasing remarks from the girl beside him with a light insult of his own.

Hijikata made his way back to his spot when Gintoki moved, still thinking about the kiss they just shared.

Damn, Gintoki was good. If he could turn Hijikata, the man who was as prude-ish and virgin as they could get that much with just a kiss . . . Hijikata wanted to know how he would be in bed.

 

 

 

 

The rest of the game passed quickly after that. Gintoki had to kiss a younger boy's lips, as well as a tall girl's ear, and sucked another guy's lips. But Hijikata was still in his daze after kissing Gintoki, and while Gintoki was performing various actions of others he was staring right at Hijikata, making heat pool into his gut.

Hijikata himself didn't care about licking a girls cheek, or biting another's lips, because Gintoki was watching him with a heated gaze, and fuck it was doing bad things to him.

 

 

 

 

Finally, the game disbanded after most of the participants had made out with at least three others. Hijikata watched Gintoki, and his heart pounded when Gintoki grabbed his jacket, looked at his watch, and made his way to a few people, exchanging farewells and phone numbers. Gintoki was leaving.

His heart dropped, and he looked down to the floor. At least he knew that they attended the same university, he'd just hang around the areas where Gintoki, a law student would be, and maybe he'd get to see Gintoki sometime. 

Hijikata noticed a shadow above him, and saw Gintoki standing right in front of him. What? Gintoki was coming to saw goodbye to him too? Even though they only exchanged few words and more saliva? Gintoki was seriously interested in him too? A tiny bubble of hope started building in his chest.

Hijikata got up from his seat where he was sitting, almost knocking his phone down from his lap, his cover and excuse for staring at Gintoki --what do you mean he was staring at that silver haired guy? He was just reading his texts-- before catching it and fumbling while trying to put it in his pocket.

When he successfully managed to do so, he looked up. Gintoki was looking at him amused.

Only now did Hijikata realize their size difference. Gintoki had looked so big and powerful, but he was just an inch and a half over Hijikata, maybe less as his boots gave him a bit of a boost. But his shoulders were much wide and broader than Hijikata's, as well as his waist. His hands were also longer and bigger compared to Hijikata's smaller ones.

"You're a good kisser," Gintoki said after a moment in which Hijikata stared at his hands. Hijikata jumped a little before clearing his throat.

"Uh, y-yeah, you too." Damn, why the stutter?

Gintoki smiled, easing some of Hijikata's nerves. "Souichiro has my number, _Oogushi-kun_ ," Gintoki whispered the last part seductively while leaning forward so that his breath tickled his ear.

And then he was off.

It was only after Gintoki had left that Hijikata realized that A) Sougo had given Gintoki the wrong name (dammit who was Oogushi-kun his name was Hijikata) and B) That if he'd ever want to meet his dream lover he'd have to ask Sougo for his number (the most mortifying thing he'd ever have to do in his life and Sougo wouldn't make it easy on him either what with his sadistic blackmailing he did as a hobby).

He gritted his teeth, thinking of how he'd get Gintoki's information from Sougo, who was smirking at him across the room.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets good reviews and comments, I might post a sequel or continue this as a story. Please comment your opinions!


End file.
